My Web of Lies
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: A one-night stand left Cammie pregnant...with triplets! The triplets go to Gallagher and see an unexpected visitor! One by one the truth comes out and the triplets decided which parent they want to join.
1. TrailerPrologue

**Hey people! Listen I know many people want me to continue 'The Truth Can Hurt' but I intended for it to be a one-shot. I decided to do a complete story. This is just a prologue tell me what you think.**

One night…

"_Come on, Cam," he whispered in my ear._

Led to something that she never expected….

"_Unbelievable," I muttered._

"_What?" Liz said, knocking on the bathroom door. I couldn't answer her because I was looking at a tiny pink cross._

She never thought it would happen…

"_Push!" The nurse screamed. Then there was the cry of not one, but two newborns._

"_Now just sign these adoption papers!" The lawyer said._

"_I'm keeping them," I said._

"_What?" _

"_I'm keeping them!"_

She pushed everyone away.

"_Cam…"_

"_No! Get Out!"_

"_But…"_

"_I don't care. Now get out! All of you!"_

She kept secrets…

"_Mom, who's our father?"_

"_He, um,…died," I lied._

"_Oh,"_

While keeping them a secret.

"_Cam, you never told me that I was a father!"_

"_You were never around! I thought it would be best for them not to know you!"_

Now, there is nothing left for her to do except tell the truth.

"_What happened? No more lies or excuses, what happened?"_

**Okay, there's the trailer! Tell me if I should continue (needing help for names for the twins). Also tell me if I should make my one-shot a full-on story. Thanks!**


	2. Fast Forward

**Yeah! Thank you for the reviews, people! I decided to change up the story a bit but you'll have to read to find out! Sorry but I had to speed up the pregnancy part. Thanks to the people with names but I went with some different ideas (but I really like yours!) Sorry it took so long to update!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS!**

Positive. I tried another. Positive. I sat in the bathroom with tiny pink crosses staring up at me. My first time, and I got pregnant! How could I been so stupid?

"Cam, you in there?" Liz called. I was too busy looking at the little pink cross to answer.

"Cammie, open the door!" Bex knocked. I opened the door a little. Macey pushed through and looked at all the pink crosses.

"It can't be true!" She shrieked.

"Is it… his?" Liz asked.

"No, its Donald Duck's. Of course it's his!" I screamed at her.

"I was just asking!" Liz proclaimed. I fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Honey, its okay. We could look into abortion," Bex said.

"No!" I screamed, crossing my arms over my belly.

"Or adoption," Macey quickly added. Macey knelt down. "It'll be okay, Cam. You'll always have us."

"And Preston, Jonas, and Grant," Liz added. I groaned.

"Jonas and Grant are on at Zach's house right now," I pointed out.

"Just tell him, Cammie," Bex said.

"No, my baby needs a normal life and Zach would never approve of that," I said.

"Fine, we'll leave and you'll have the baby and put it up for adoption. As soon as that whole mess is finished, we'll come back," Bex said, and that is what we did.

Macey moved us to her home in Virginia. My pregnancy made me moody. I was yelling and crying all the time. I can't believe I got sweet talked into sex. It just was too painful.

We met the families for adopting. I hated them all.

"Cammie," Bex said after the eighteenth family we saw that day, "you need to pick one,"

"Fine," I said. I picked the next couple, not even listening to what they had to say. I picked randomly.

"Oh, and we want a closed adoption," The woman said, rudely.

"So do I," I shot back. I was tired and frustrated. My friends waited until after they left to speak.

"So did you pick out any names?" Liz questioned.

"I don't even get to name the baby," I said.

"But…in case you want to keep them," Macey said slowly.

"Yes, I have several boy and girl names. Now let me rest!" I said, heading up to my room.

I laid my head on the pillow. Only two months till this thing is over. I didn't even want to see them. Why have joy if it brings you sadness? I didn't even tell my own mother. She thinks I'm in a mission in Russia right now.

Aunt Abby and my now Uncle Joe Solomon are with my mom and don't know either. Aunt Abby came really close though. She was visiting Macey and I spent the whole time in the basement. You don't even know how hard it is to hide in the same building with an expert secret agent, especially when it's your aunt!

Two months came and went. The next thing I know, I start feeling contraction pains.

"Somebody help!" I screamed.

"What?" Bex popped in the doorway.

"It's coming!" I screamed. I heard an uh-oh and Bex yelling to Macey, but nothing could drown out my screams of pain.

Bex, Macey, and Liz carried me down the stairs and into the van. Thank god Bex drives like a maniac.

"Push!" the nurse yelled, after we got to the hospital and they put me in a room. I gave a hard push. "Good. Now again!"

After a couple more pushes, I heard not one but two cries… and then a third (**A/N and you people thought there were going to be twins!)** "Congratulations, Ms. Morgan. You have two baby boys and a baby girl."

The adoption parents came on the day after I gave birth.

"When do they get out?" The woman, named Shannon, said.

"When I want them to," I shot back coldly.

"Sign these. It gives us the right to take them," She said, glaring at me.

"No," I said.

"What?"

"I'm keeping them,"

"What?"

"I'm keeping them, now leave," I said. They quickly left.

"Yea! You're keeping them!" Liz cheered.

"So what are you naming them?" Macey questioned.

"The oldest boy will be Jason Alexander Morgan. The girl will be Anastasia Hallie Morgan. The youngest boy will be Sebastian Chase Morgan," I responded.

"Well, you get out of here in two weeks," Bex said.

"So does Sean, Ana, and Jay," Liz said, half singing.

"Sean, Ana, and Jay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they are cut little nicknames," Liz said.

"You must have hit your head as a baby," Bex said. Macey and I laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" Liz faked cried.

"Aw, did little baby Liz get fun of again," Macey cooed. I laughed harder.

"Yeah," Liz said in a squeaky little kid voice.

"Aw, come here," Macey said pulling her into a hug.

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital," I sighed, leaning back against the pillow.

"Well, don't you get too bored while we are gone," Bex said.

"It's a good thing I'm so tired. Being pregnant takes a lot out of a girl," I said, yawning.

"It could be worse. You could have to give up Ana, Sean, and Jay," Liz said.

"I am not calling them that!" I said.

"Somebody is still a little moody," I heard Macey whisper to Bex.

"I heard that."

"I know you heard that."

"I know that you know that I heard that."

"I know that you know that I know that you heard that,"

"I know that you know that I know that you know that I heard that,"

"Wait, what?" Liz said. I guess even geniuses get confused sometimes.

After the kids and I got out of the hospital, everything went down hill. My friends and I were always fighting and I couldn't seem to avoid Zach anymore (since Macey made me move to D.C.) I eventually couldn't take care of the kids without being criticized. Life became so difficult.

"You should do this and you shouldn't have done that," Bex started with Macey and Liz joining in.

"Get out," I said.

"What?"

"Get out! All of you leave!"

"No!"

"Fine, then I will!" I grabbed a couple of clothes and food and other important necessities. I grabbed some disguises and put them in my bag. I grabbed the triplets and drove to the airport.

I grabbed a flight ticket with my three month old children and got on the plane, never looking back.

I wanted my children to be raised normal, and now they would.

_**15 year later**_

The plane took us to Wisconsin. I drove to the smallest town I could find and changed my appearance. I became Mia Parker. I changed my hair, nose, lips, eye color, and other things, too.

The first couple of months were hard but things are bright now. I own the pizzeria since there wasn't one in town. All of my children work there. We live right next door so it is easy to travel. The triplets are fifteen now.

Anastasia is a total tomboy. She hates her first name. She is always saying it sounds like some girly name. Everyone she meets she forces them to call her Hallie or Hal. Most boys try calling her Anastasia and after she is through with them she ends up at the principal's office. She looks like my mother, only younger and is a very smart girl. At the age of five, she tracked down a boy who said something mean to her by breaking into the CIA database and using their software. She is the sneakiest out of the group. She is very tough but who wouldn't be when your brothers use you as a punching bag.

Jason is the oldest one of all three and very mature. He can crack any code you give him in his sleep. He looks like Zach a lot. He is probably the best pavement artist I have ever seen. The funny thing is that he and Sebastian always pick on Anastasia but when it comes to boys, Anastasia isn't aloud to date. They are always beating up guys for picking on their little sister, even though she has beaten a fair share herself. Jason is smartest out of the group.

Sebastian is the middle one and is very mischievous. He loves playing tricks and games and inherited his father's smirk. He is the tallest and the strongest. He can lift me up the stairs! He can be very vague about things but that is his father in him. His is a mix of me and Zach. He has my green eyes but Zach's hair. He is like his father mostly in personality.

I changed completely. Mia Parker is no Cammie Morgan. My children don't know about my spy life or anything about what happened before Wisconsin, and it is going to stay that way.

"Hey Mom!" Ana called.

"Yeah, Ana?" I called back. I was making dinner on a regular Wednesday.

"Don't call me Ana! Just call me Hallie or Hal. Can I get my name changed?" She begged, using her large puppy dog eyes that she mastered from Jason.

"No for the millionth time! You are my beautiful Anastasia," I said.

"Ugh," she grimaced. "Anyways, I wanted to ask about our family."

"Honey, you know our family. There's Jason, Sebastian, me, and you."

"No, I mean grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins. I don't even know my own father!" She said.

"Your grandparents died before you were born. I was an only child, and your father died before you were born," I lied. I have been lying for years but I always hated the feeling.

"But you don't have any pictures!" She said.

"Remember how I told you that there was a fire when you were little that burned those things down?" I lied again.

"But-," she started.

"No buts. Now set the table while I get your brothers," I said before she could get another question out. She was persistent, like me, and I hated lying to any of my kids.

"Jason, Sebastian, get down here!" I yelled at the bottom of the staircase. I heard one yell coming and two pairs of feet running down the stairs.

I started putting dinner on the table when they made it to the table.

"Beat you, Sean," Jason taunted.

"Does it really matter, Jay?" Hallie said.

"Is it really your fight, Hal?" Sean teased. "Or should I say Anastasia?" Well, that mad Hallie mad and the next thing anyone knows is that Hallie jumps off her chair and is strangling Sean (**A/N if you haven't noticed I'm using their nicknames) **

"Fight, fight, fight!" Jason starts chanting.

"No fighting at the dinner table!" I broke them up. "Now sit and dig in!" Everyone started eating.

"Mom, tell us about Dad," Ana said.

"He was handsome. He loved to tease me," I said smiling at my memories.

"But he is long gone so you can forget about him, Hal," Jason said. He hated talk about his dad; both boys did, but Jason especially.

"Well, I think dinner's over. Clean up and then finish your homework. I still have to get the mail," I said. All of them groaned.

"I'll wash,"

"I'll dry,"

"And I'll clear," They claimed jobs.

I walked out into the fresh air. I always loved it at night. I opened the mailbox and scanned through the letters until one caught my eye…

One from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women.

**What do you think? Sorry I had to do a fast forward. It'll get better, hopefully. Please review!**


	3. Some of the Truth

**I couldn't wait to get this chapter out and I admit I messed up with the summary for this story but I fixed it! Please Review! It might make me update faster… BTW I have camp ALL of this week and I might not be able to update this week… maybe that could change if I had a review *hint hint* carry on then!**

I quickly opened the letter.

_Cameron Ann Morgan,_

_You left! It took me fifteen years for me to find you! No note, no phone call! I had to talk to Rebecca Baxter to find out that my daughter had been lying to me! How are my grandchildren that you didn't want to talk about? Well, as punishment (and this is CIA orders, not mine) you have to teach at Gallagher Academy for 3 years. Anastasia Hallie Goode has been accepted so she will be there. Sebastian Chase and Jason Alexander Goode have been accepted at Blackthorne. We are having another exchange so they will all be under one roof. See you at Christmas break!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Bring the kids. Time to tell the truth, Cam. Oh, before I forget, you're teaching CoveOps!_

My eyes widened. My heart stopped. I may be the Chameleon but no girl can hide from her own mother. I was stupid to run and hide. I was stupid to lie to my own children.

I was going to have to tell them the truth. I ran inside and put the mail down. Good, I thought, they're upstairs. I checked my calendar. They all got off tomorrow. I picked up the envelope that had the letter in it. In there were four airplane tickets.

I read the letter again. Why did it use 'Goode' for the children's last names? Why did my mother say 'Time to tell the truth, Cam,"? Did she know I had been lying to the kids?

"Hey, Mom?" Sean called.

"Yeah, Sean," I said.

"Can I go over Mike's house tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, I need all of you here tomorrow. I have an important announcement," I said.

I slept horribly that night. I tossed and turned. How could I have lied to my own flesh and blood for so long?

I paced the hallway, nervously looking at the clock every once and a while. How am I going to do this, I questioned myself.

"I'm home! Finally free of Mr. McMason!" Sean yelled. He was always the loud one.

"Shut up, Sean. It is only two weeks," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, its not like you are graduating high school," Hallie said, laughing.

"Shut up, Hal," Sean grumbled.

"Aw, poor little Sean," Hallie said.

"Hal, quit teasing him," Jason said.

"Like you should be talking, Jay," Hallie said.

"Could you guys come in here?" I asked from the kitchen.

"What is it, Mom?" Jason asked.

"Just sit down," I said. They sat at the kitchen table. "I got a letter from your grandmother,"

"I thought she was dead," Jason said.

"I lied. I didn't think you would ever meet her," I said with my head down.

"Oh, okay. Can we meet her?" Sean asked.

"You are, for winter break. She lives in a different state but is looking forward to seeing you," I said. So far, so good.

"Why would you lie about her?" Hallie said her voice like ice.

"Listen to the story. I'm not Mia Parker. Your last names aren't Parker-," I started.

"Then what is it?" Hallie asked.

"Morgan. My real name is Cammie Morgan. You guys are Morgans. I haven't seen your father for more then fifteen years. I never told him he was a father. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I grew up in D.C. Do you know the vice president of the United States?" I asked.

"Preston Winters?" Jason said.

"And whose his wife?" I asked.

"Macey Winters. She is a fashion icon," Hallie said.

"She was one of my best friends, even before she met Preston. I also had Liz and Bex. The reason why I left for Wisconsin was that I wanted for you to have a normal life," I said.

"Why wouldn't we have a normal life in Washington?" Jason said.

"Because of my job," I answered.

"What? Is the pizza business too hard?" Sean joked.

"No. I'm a spy," I said the words slowly.

"Quit fooling us, Mom," Sean said.

"I'm not. You both have been accepted to Blackthorne Institute for Boys which is an all male spy school. Your father went there. Hal, you've been accepted to Gallagher Academy for Young Women which is an all girls school for spies. I ran away with you when you were three months old. I came here. The CIA found me and as punishment I have to teach at Gallagher for three years. The Blackthorne Boys are doing an exchange. They've only done that once, and that is when I met your father. You are becoming spies," I said everything.

"Then where is Dad?" Hallie said.

"He's…dead," I lied. They didn't need to know all of the truth.

"Why did you lie to us?" Hallie asked.

"I wanted a normal life for you. You had already lost a parent and you didn't need to lose another. My father disappeared when I was two years younger then you. I knew what it was like and I needed my mother," I said.

"Now, can you tell us what Dad was like," Hallie dared to ask.

"He seemed to always be smirking. He called me 'Gallagher Girl'. He was one of the spies I had ever known," I said, smiling at my memories.

"So, where is Gallagher?" Jason asked.

"You are going there but next year you'll be going back to Blackthorne. Blackthorne is in Maine. Gallagher is in Virginia. Do not blow their covers," I warned.

"Mom, give us some credit," Sean said.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning for Virginia," I said.

"Let's get packing, I guess," Jason said. He and Sean left. Hallie looked at me, her brown eyes swirling with anger and hurt.

"Hal-," I started.

"How could you?! How could you lie? How could you keep all of those secrets from me?" Hallie yelled, her eyes filling with tears. Before I could answer she ran upstairs. I quickly ran after her.

"Hallie, I-," I said when I got to her bedroom. I found her on her bed, holding a pillow while crying her eyes out. Just like I did when I lost my dad.

"Hallie, I know its hard," I said in a slight whisper, rubbing her back in circles.

"All my friends can tell there moms every thing, while mine is a complete stranger to me," She cried into her pillow. I winced.

"Do you want to know who your mom really is?" I asked. She nodded. I told her everything. About Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Macey, Zach, Preston, Gallagher, Mom, Solomon. I only left out one thing. That was that her father was alive. I figured if I told them he was alive, they would go looking for him. He didn't know about them and I didn't want him to.

"So now that we are on the same page, do you want to get packed? We leave tomorrow morning for Virginia," I said. Hallie only nodded. I started to leave when Hallie said,

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

_-The Next Morning-_

I got up really early and so did the kids. Number of times Jason said he was nervous to finally meet his grandmother: 32. Number of times Sean and Hallie said he was a wimp and that grandma would just be another 'sweet old cookie-baking money-giver lady': 27. I just wished they knew that their grandmother could take down men half her size with out breaking a sweat, and she couldn't bake cookies if her life depended on it.

We were on the plane by 9:00 a.m. We got off at 2:00 p.m. Right outside the airport was my mother's car. On the hood of the car was my mother.

"Cameron, how nice of you to show up," She said with a serious look on her face. She didn't seem so ecstatic to see me.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," At the word 'Mom', all three of the triplets' eyes bugged out. Mom didn't have a grey hair or wrinkle. She kept her figure but her hair color became a dull brown.

"These must be the children," Mom's face became cheery. "You must be Anastasia,"

"Hallie or Hal. I go by my middle name," Hallie corrected.

"I see," Mom nodded. "One of you is Sebastian, right?"

Sean stepped forward. "I go by Sean."

"Then you must be Jason. Do you have a nickname?" Mom stepped in front of Jason.

"You could call me by my first name or you could call me Jay. Take your pick," Jay said.

"I'll just call you Jason," My mother smiled. "Cameron, we need to talk. By the way, we won't be riding alone." I gulped. Mom opened the back door of the van. In the back seat was Bex, and she was not that happy.

"Hey, Bex," I said, giving a small wave. I was in deep trouble now. Bex gave a growl so low only trained eyes would hear it.

"So you're Bex," Jason said, leaning in closer. "Wow."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bex said in her British accent, extending her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," Jason said, shaking her hand. Sean did the same. Hallie stuck to me like glue. She was afraid Bex would be mad at her and try and kill her.

"Hallie, shake her hand," I said. Hallie looked at me for a minute and back at Bex. She walked towards her and shook her hand.

"So you're Anastasia Goode," Bex said. I wanted to faint. I didn't tell the kids their father's last names.

"Morgan. Hallie Morgan is the name," Hallie corrected, her voice cold. Mom had loaded our bags into the car and we drove off. The car ride was silent.

"Here we are. The CIA Headquarters. We are borrowing their conference room," Mom explained. We walked down the hallways in a silent but quick pace. We finally reached a large room with an oval shaped large table in the middle. Lined around it were chairs.

"Sebastian, Anastasia, Jason, Cameron, take a seat," Mom said. Oh my God, this must be huge since she used our first names. A million different things came to my mind. "We are waiting for two other guests."

Suddenly, Macey and Liz walked through the doors. My heart stopped. They must all hate me, I thought.

"Cameron," Liz acknowledged me. Why was everyone calling me by my first name?

"Mom, why are they here?" I asked.

"Because they all teach at Gallagher now. Macey is teaching C&A. Liz is teaching COW. Bex teaches P&E. You'll be teaching CoveOps," She explained.

"Is there something the matter, Cammie? You could always run away again," Macey sneered.

"Don't talk to my mom that way," Hallie said her voice icy cold. The boys held her arms to the chair so she wouldn't get up and hurt someone.

"Hal, stay out of this," I said, my voice serious.

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to run off? You could have been killed!" Macey said.

"I did what was best for them," I said.

"Did you ever think of adoption?" Macey snapped.

"You met the parents. The mother would probably abuse them," I screamed.

"But you didn't have a father to help raise them. You could have picked somebody else," Macey said.

"Mace, how would you know? You can't even have kids. All you and Preston can do is adopt. You know that I didn't want to raise kids in that type of environment. So don't trash me for doing what's best," I said. That stopped Macey dead in her tracks. "I did what was best for them so that they didn't have to be in danger of any kind. Then you drag me out here to get yelled at and I get death glares from you."

"Girls, please!" My mom said before Macey could let out another comment. "We need to forget and learn. Apologize to each other and then we'll hear Cammie's story and she can listen to ours."

We apologized and I told them everything that happened in the past fifteen years.

"Not much has happened. Bex had a baby, Grant Alexander Jr. He is five now. You're the godmother. Liz had a miscarriage and is afraid to have another. Macey and Preston are trying to find a child for adopting. Aunt Abby married Solomon. Gallagher has changed. That's all the major stuff," Mother said.

"Well, since we are not mad at you any more, I'm so glad your back!" Liz ran over and gave me a bear hug while Bex and Macey joined in too.

"I'm going to talk about the schools with the triplets so you guys can have your moment," Mom said, taking the kids out in the hallway.

As soon as they were gone Macey said, "So aren't you going to ask?"

"About what?" I said.

"About Zach?"

**Finally! It took forever to finish! I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker! Review!**


	4. Grandma and Friends!

**Man you guys do not wait for anything! I got so many reviews in the first day! It just makes writing a whole lot better! As most of you requested, I started writing this the day after I posted the chapter. Beware, there will be more cliffhangers!!!**

Macey's words echoed in my ear. Zach. I was actually missing him, but I shook that thought out of my head.

"So, are you going to ask or not?" She said again.

"Does it matter? I have a feeling that you're going to tell me about him if I like it or not," I said.

"After fifteen years and she still knows us so well," Bex said.

"Will somebody just tell her?" Liz said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, turning towards Liz.

"When Zach came back from his mission, he had a girlfriend. He dumped her when he saw you leaving town. He didn't see the kids but all he saw was you, crying. He thought he caused that so he went on this frantic search for you," Bex explained. My mouth hung open.

"You're so good you can hide from your lover, mother, and best friends," Macey said sarcastically.

"He recently quit his search after he saw we had it under control," Liz said, adding, "Obviously he doesn't know how good we really are."

"Aw, I have my little nerd back!" I teased, pulling her into another hug.

"Don't forget us!" Macey and Bex cried, jumping into the group hug. Bex knocked us all down and soon we were rolling on the floor laughing.

Hallie's POV

'Grandma' took us out into the hallway so that Mom and her friends could talk privately. Probably something like how much they missed my dad.

"First things first. None of this 'Grandma' stuff. Do I look like I'm the type of woman that bakes cookies all day and hands out money because you got a good grade on your report card or that it is Christmas," She said her hand on her hip. I was stunned. Did she hear what Sean and I said? I looked at my brothers. Each of them was as stunned as I was.

"How did you-," Jason began to ask.

"Honey, I may be your grandmother but that does not mean I'm not a spy. I know everything. What did you expect me to be like? Wrinkly, short, and grey? This woman gets old when she wants to," We looked at her. Was she some sort of wizard? How can a woman not get old?

"Did you use one of Mr. Smith's plastic surgeons?" I asked.

"How did you know about Mr. Smith?!" Grandma cried. I thought I could tell her the truth about what my mom told me but I decided against it.

"Spy," I said and pointed to myself. That way there would be no more questions asked.

"Not yet. But you will be," And then something happened that I didn't expect. Grandma smiled at me.

"So if we can't call you Grandma, what should we call you?" Jason asked. She pondered this for a while.

"Granny is fine with me," She said. "I put a new meaning to 'Granny'."

"I'll say!" Sean said. I gave a little chuckle. Granny looked at me.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me differently than the boys.

"You are like your father in so many ways," She said, her voice quiet. I blushed. Nobody told me I was like my father because nobody knew him! "But you're very independent, like you're mother."

"What was our father like?" I asked. I felt so childish around these people. They knew so much and I knew so little. I was glad my brothers were here or else I would have died.

"He was very bright. Your mother was very independent, always sneaking off to save her friends. Your father always volunteered to look after her when she didn't know it. He had to keep secrets from her. He cared about her very much," She said.

"How did he die?" I asked. I couldn't help it. Mom never really told us much about Dad. Imagine not being able to go to a Father Daughter Dance. Or how lonely Father's Day was. The boys never had anyone to through them the football or give advice. It was really hard for all of us.

"Who?" She asked, puzzled.

"Our dad," I said again.

"He died on a mission,"

Rachel's POV

How could Cammie lie to her children for fifteen years? She kept so much from them! I could barely let one lie past. But then again I'm keeping something from Cammie, too. She didn't know that I knew every lie, every secret, and every detail about the past fifteen years. She would hit me with questions until I caved. A good spy never reveals her resources.

I knew so much about these children but they know nothing about me. Oh, they have so much to learn and so little time.

"When does our training begin?" Hallie said. She reminds me so much of her father.

"Well, after your mother is finished we will go back to Gallagher and I can give you a tour of the school," I said. "After that you begin your training as spies so you can catch up."

"Cool," Sean said. Hallie rolled her eyes.

"You say that too much," Jason said.

"You say that too much," Sean mimicked. "Grow up and deal with it."

"You're telling me to grow up?! You're the one acting like a child," Jason said.

"You're both acting like children. Gain some maturity and move on," Hallie said.

"He started it because he didn't like the word cool because he isn't cool!" Sean said. Hallie and Jason exchanged a confused glance.

"Well let's go check on your mother," I said quickly. Wow, that was a quick conversation, I thought. We have so much work to do. I knocked on the door to the conference room. "Girls! It is time to go."

"Okay, be out in a sec," Somebody called from inside. Behind me the triplets were talking quietly. The door opened and out came the girls.

"Are we going back to Gallagher?" Cammie asked me.

"Yes," I said. "But you have to sign some things for the triplets."

"Okay," She said.

"And then you get to meet our mystery person!" Bex squealed. I rolled my eyes. They were playing a trick on Cammie. What a waste of time. Cammie groaned.

"I hate surprises!" Cammie said as we walked into the parking lot. We loaded into the car.

"Macey, Liz, I am afraid there isn't enough room," I said.

"We'll take the van," Liz said, clearly disappointed. Macey laughed.

"Come on, let's go," Macey started pulling her towards the van.

"Off to Gallagher!" Sean said as soon as they were out of view.

**Sorry to end it there but I really wanted to update!!!! R&R! You'll never guess who the mystery person is though!!! HEHE!!!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**I would like to thank all who have ever reviewed or even just read my story. It really does mean a lot to me. Unfortunately my life is too busy and I can't update that much. That's way this story is officially on hold. I might get back to it or I might not. Hopefully I will. Thanks for being ever so patient. **

**Bye…for now,**

**Keep Dreaming **


	6. Mystery Persons

**Um, I know I said that I would take a break but after reading GG3 for the billionth time I got a spark of inspiration. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

**Cammie's POV**

The van started down the long driveway. After driving two and a half hours, Bex and my mom saw how difficult the triplets could be.

"Stop flicking me!"

"You're taking up too much room!"

"Will you stop eating?"

"Put the window back up! I'm cold!"

"Too bad! I'm hot… in both ways."

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"All of you! Quit it!" I turned around and told them. This all happened in the first fifteen minutes. I had a feeling it would be a bad ride.

"Omigod," Bex said rubbing her temples. "Do you have an Advil? I have a headache."

"Join the club," My mother said.

But luckily we made it to Gallagher, just when the fighting stopped.

"Wow, metal gates? You would think that the one of the world's best spy schools would have better security," Sean scoffed.

"Actually, underneath the pavement of this driveway are laser beam that read tire treads and sensors that check for explosives. Plus, one entire section that can open up and swallow a truck whole," Hallie said. **(A/N LYKY pg.2. I'm only going to use Hallie's middle name from now on) **

We stared at my daughter in disbelief. "How do you know that?" I asked her.

"I'm going to be a spy, Mom. I know things," Hallie said.

"Not everything. I taught you how to hack the CIA database," Jason pointed out.

"Nerds," Sean snorted. Hallie rolled her eyes.

Macey and Liz were already in the parking lot by the time we got there.

"Six minutes and forty-four seconds. Tsk tsk," Macey said.

"Anyways are you ready to meet the mystery person, Cam?" Liz asked.

"Fine."

"Love the enthusiasm, Cam," Macey commented. Bex chuckled.

"Let's stop dilly-dallying! C'mon," Liz said excitedly. I looked at Macey and Bex like 'Did she really just say that?' They just shrugged.

I turned to my kids. "Grab your bags." After some grumbling we took our luggage and headed inside.

"Cammie!" someone said, surprised.

"Jonas!" I said. Jonas was standing next to Liz, his arm around her waist. I gave him a big hug. He wasn't as nerdy looking as before. In fact he looked very handsome.

"So are you the mystery person?" I asked.

"So am I!" Grant said, sneaking up behind me, carrying his son.

"Grant! O my gosh I missed both of you so much!" I said, giving Grant a hug.

"Mommy!" Grant Jr. yelled, his tiny arms reaching for Bex. She took her son from Grant.

"You must be Cammie's children," Jonas said facing the triplets.

"I'm Hallie. This is Sean and Jason," Hallie said, pointing to her brothers.

"Well, welcome to Gallagher. This is where you'll be living until the summer," my mom said.

"Kids, I thought I might tell you that we are moving from Wisconsin to New Jersey this summer. That way we can be closer to our family," I said.

"But what about our friends in Wisconsin?" Sean asked.

"They think that I got a better job in New Jersey and that we moved there. All we have to do is move our stuff. I have the house and everything. Besides, you'll make more friends here," I said. After some protests from each kid, they reluctantly agreed.

"Now that's all settled, let's begin your arrangements here. Hallie, you'll be in your mother's old dorm with three other sophomores. Their names are Angela, Serena, and Sophia. You will meet them in two weeks, when winter break is over. Boys, you're in the East Wing, which you'll be sharing with two sophomores. They are Nicholas and Alex. They are coming with the rest of the Blackthorne guys," Bex said.

"Three teachers are coming from Blackthorne. Luckily two are already here, Jonas and Grant. Grant teaches P&E. Jonas leads the labs. The third teacher is the CoveOps teacher he will lead the rest of the boys here. Meanwhile Macey, Liz, Bex, and your mother will all be teachers here. You three will start at seventh grade level, but I'm sure you will be able to catch up. By the way, your uniforms are in your closets," my mom said. They groaned.

"Can we begin now?" Hallie said. She always wanted to have a head start. We laughed.

"You should first unpack. Then we'll give you a tour of the mansion," Liz said.

"I'll help," Jonas volunteered.

"Don't show them any secret passageways. They can find them on their own," I said. The boys looked at one another with impish grins on their faces.

"This way to the dorms," Liz said directing them to the dorms. About five minutes after they left we heard a scream.

"A SKIRT! I CANNONT WEAR A SKIRT!" Hallie yelled.

"Yes you can and you will. It's not an option," I told Hallie after I ran to her room. She was fuming.

"Liz-,"

"Aunt Liz to you," I corrected my daughter.

"Aunt Liz, is this mandatory?" Hallie asked her.

"Unfortunately, kiddo," Liz said. Hallie let out a small scream.

"Cammie, come meet me in my office!" My mother yelled from down the hall. I walked out to see Jason and Sean snickering as they heard Hallie's screams.

"Mother," I said, entering her office.

"Cammie, you are the CoveOps teacher. Now I think you might want to start planning your lessons so that when the Blackthorne CoveOps teacher comes you can mix plans with him," She said. "By the way, I might like to remind you that I'm your new boss."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, turning for the door.

"Cam, I would tell them about their father as soon as possible," she said just as I was leaving.

"Sure thing."

**Hallie's POV**

I hate these uniforms. I wish I could tear them up. At least unpacking was easy. A million things ran through my mind like what my new roommates will be like and how long will it take for me to catch up. My mom told me about her experiences here. I hope mine will be just as good. Except she left out one thing, which was Dad.

I've always wanted to meet him. The boys didn't though. They didn't think he died, but left. They won't forgive him for it. I don't think he's dead either, I think he's just missing. Ever since we got here, people have been saying how much I'm like my father. It's weird.

"Hey, Hal, you ready?" Aunt Liz said, poking her head through the door.

"Yeah, almost," I smiled.

"You know, along with your mom, Aunt Bex, Aunt Macey, and I used to live here," She said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Liz, the boys are ready!" Uncle Jonas called from the halls.

"We're coming," She yelled back. In the tour we learned a lot. Such as where the chef is from and the history and how we needed to stick to our covers until the very end.

**Fast Forward 2 weeks**

Unbelievably, we all caught up to our level. (**A/N I know it's unrealistic but I just wanted them to catch up)** Jason is really good at cracking codes. Sean's really good at P&E. I'm good at tracking and blending in. I mostly spent time reading in the library and exploring the mansion. I've already found 15 secret passageways.

But today is the fateful day where we meet our roommates. It's the end of winter break. The boys are hiding somewhere because I'm the only Gallagher Girl who knows about them. They will meet with their classmates when they make their entrance. Meanwhile I have to keep my mouth closed.

I was currently reading _Surveillance Through the Ages _when the door opened and in walked two girls. The first had blonde waves in a pony tail with crystal clear blue eyes. Freckles dotted her face. The second was a tall brunette with a purple streak in her hair and brown eyes. They took their suitcases and put them on their beds.

"Hi, I'm Angela and this is Serena. You must be our new roommate," The blonde said.

"Yeah, I'm Hallie," I introduced myself.

"Hi, girls," Somebody said in fluent Italian. I turned to see a girl walk in. She was tan with jet black and bright green eyes. "Oh, well hi there. I'm Sophia, the second international Gallagher Girl."

"Second?" I asked.

"Bex Baxter was the first," she said.

"Oh, yeah. Aunt Bex!" I said.

"You know here?" Serena said.

"Yeah. My mom and she are close friends," I said.

"Your mom is the new CoveOps teacher, right? That must mean you're the headmistress's granddaughter, too," Angela said.

"Guilty. So where are you from?" I asked Sophia.

"Italy. Sophia Isabella Vonasuchi," she said with an Italian accent. (**A/N I made that name up)** Serena snorted.

"Yup, she's our little immigrant," Serena teased.

"Our little rebel," Sophia mocked, patting Serena's head.

"Whatever, I'm starving. Can we go to the welcome back feast?" Angela said.

"Me too," Sophia agreed.

We walked down to the mess hall together. Girls filed in while chatting noisily. As soon as we were all there, my grandmother went to the front with a microphone.

"Girls, did you enjoy your break? We welcome a new teacher, Ms. Morgan as our CoveOps teacher," My grandmother said as my mother stood up, "and a new student, Hallie Morgan. She has caught up to a sophomore level. And now an important announcement, this semester, Gallagher will welcome our guests from Blackthorne. Come in boys."

At the words boys a wave of whispers flooded the room. The doors opened as Uncle Grant and Uncle Jonas led a group of boys through. As my brothers walked by, Sean flicked the back of my head. I turned around and smacked his arm.

"Ms. Morgan, try to be nice to our guests," My grandma said.

As if on cue, both my brothers turned around and said, "Yeah Ms. Morgan!"

Let's just say I said something unflattering in Portuguese.

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous!" Sophia said to the three of us in Italian.

"Who?" Angela said in English.

"The boy that flicked Hallie," Sophia said.

"You mean my brother?" I said. Sophia blushed while Serena snickered.

**Cammie's POV**

I laughed as my mom scolded my daughter.

"The boys are accompanied by their teachers, Mr. Grant, Mr. Jonas, **(A/N Idk their last names.)** and the CoveOps teacher, Mr. Goode," My mom said.

And in walked Zach… with Tina Walters on his arm, flirting.

No. Way.


	7. Discovering the Truth

**Hey party people, even though most of you aren't at a party since your reading this. It would totally be awesome if you left a review (as long as it's nice). It would actually be really cool if you told me it was good or not. I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. I tend to make those A LOT!**

**I'm going to put it the one of the guy's POVs next time.**

**I'm sorry that I used Tina. Next time, I'll use somebody else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Gallagher Girl characters.**

Hallie's PoV:

My head hurt as I yawned and stretched. I looked from the floor that was littered with candy to the clock which read 7:30.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Ang, Rena, Sophia, wake up!"

"What?" Sophia woke up confused.

"_Abbiamo classe in trenta minuti,_" I said to her in Italian. She quickly got up from the floor which she was sleeping on. **(A/N I don't know Italian so I used Google translator. Please forgive me if it is wrong)**

Sophia walked over to Angela and Serena, who were sleeping next to each other on the couch, and shook them.

"We have class in thirty minutes! Get up!" Sophia yelled at them.

"Omigod! I am going to be late!" Angela shrieked. She grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom. Serena slowly got up and stretched.

"She does know that there are three other girls who need to use that bathroom," Serena complained, placing her hands on her hips.

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "my mom had this same problem. That's why she and Liz made this." I pulled out a small black box.

"How is that supposed to help us?" Sophia raised her eyebrow.

"Watch," I said. Pressing a button, the box formed into a tent that held mirrors and a box with makeup, hair accessories, hair spray, and brushes.

"No way! It's like heaven!" Sophia squealed with delight.

"It doesn't have a shower, sink, or toilet, but it still has what you need to get ready in the morning," I said.

It took us twenty minutes to get ready for class. I sprinted to COW so that I wouldn't be late. Aunt Liz would tell my mom and my mom would throw a fit for me being late for my first class.

Confused? I should probably back-track so you know what's going on.

Though it feels like ages ago, the welcome back feast was last night. My mom didn't feel well, so she left early. I wonder why though. In an effort to get to know each other, my roommates and I had an all night sleepover. Thanks to twelve pounds of assorted candy and ten gallons of different soda, we stayed up all night. Between chick flicks and Truth or Dare, I learned a lot about each of them.

I'll start with Angela, who also goes by Ang or Angie. She grew up in Idaho on her parent's farm. She was ecstatic when she found out that she was going to Gallagher. She has the IQ of 210. She tends to worry about everything such as homework and boys. She is crazy flexible which makes her easy to fit in small spaces. (In a test, she fit into a small duffel bag). She is very tiny, which also helps. For fun, she times herself hacking into the CIA databases. Her best time: 0:04:743. (Four seconds and 743 milliseconds). She is good at slipping through crowds and going unnoticed.

Next is Serena or Rena (but only to her friends). She has broken every rule in the Gallagher handbook at least twice, which makes Angela _very_ nervous. In the past four years, she has dyed her hair at least fourteen different colors. While some were streaks, others were coloring her whole head. She is constantly arguing with her parents and claims to be very independent (except for homework when she's dependant on Angela). She grew up in New York where she learned her street smarts. She's only got caught once and usually has a good reason for doing some crime or breaking some rule. From what Sophie has told me, she is stubborn and can be rude but inside she is vulnerable and a big softie. Probably one of the toughest girls at Gallagher but even with her temper she is a very good friend.

Last is Sophia or Sophie. She grew up in Sicily, Italy. Her mom and dad are both spies while her uncle is in the Mafia. (She didn't really say much else because she is not allowed). Her credit score is the same number as Angela's IQ. She was pampered as a child and is a total girly-girl. Sophia fights with Serena quite often since they are both so different. She also thinks Sean is _'molto caldo'. _ (I shudder at the thought of anyone calling Sebastian 'very hot'). **(A/N Again Google translate. Please forgive.) **She is really good at covers and acting innocent. She tends to swear in Italian when she's mad.

Pulling the all-nighter was easy. The only problem was the classes I had to stay awake in. This seemed fairly easy.

"Hey, kiddo, when do you have P&E?" Uncle Grant asked as I was walking to lunch after the morning classes finished.

"After lunch," I said, grinning. Aunt Bex told me that they were having student-teacher fights.

"Well, how are you holding up?" Uncle Grant asked.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"You moved to a new home, living with people you never met before and just two weeks ago you met your grandma you haven't ever seen. Yesterday, you saw your dad for the first time…" Uncle Grant rambled.

"Wait, my dad? I didn't see him," I said, even more confused.

"Your mom didn't formally introduce you to your father. Well, that's weird…" he said.

"You mean he's alive?" I said.

"Yeah, of course. He's teaching here," Uncle Grant said.

"Excuse me," I said, running to find my brothers. I felt so angry, happy, scared, nervous, and like I was going to throw up.

"Jason!" I called, seeing him with Sean and his friends.

"What's the matter, Hal?" he asked.

"Dad's alive!" I said. Sean stared at me.

"Very funny, Hal. What are you, first grade?" Sean said.

"Uncle Grant told me. He works at Blackthorne," I said. Jason raised an eyebrow.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. We need to get you some help." Sean smirked, and that's when I saw it.

Or him, I should say. He wore the same smirk as he talked to Ms. Walters. He had Jason's eyes. He had my hair color. The pieces fell into place.

Zach Goode was my father.

"That's him," I said, pointing to him.

"No it's not. Stop talking crazy," Sean said, standing in the way of my vision.

"Besides, he's dating Ms. Walters or something," Jason said.

"But…" I said.

"Ana, shut up," Sean said. He only calls me Ana when he's annoyed at me.

"Fine, don't believe me. But he's our father and I know it," I said.

"Don't we have class?" Jason said.

"Yeah, c'mon," Sean pulled Jason by the arm to his friends. They all left for P&E, where I should have been heading.

I lived for 15 years without a father. I wanted to talk to him. Ms. Walters left and he was eating at the teacher table by himself. With each step I took, the more he looked like my brothers.

"Hi," I said when I finally reached the table. O god, what was I doing?

"Um, hi," he said confused. "Can I help you?"

I felt like crying, but as a spy I kept it together. "Yeah, I just have a question."

He waited for me to say something else. My throat tightened as I tried to think of a question. "Well…."

"Do we need to bring a pencil to CoveOps?" I blurted out. Idiot! I thought.

"No?" It came out like a question. Like he was wondering how Gallagher could let in a mentally retarded student in.

"Thanks," I turned around and walked quickly away. That was humiliating, and I felt my cheeks burn red.

I ran to the P&E barn where I found my roommates and my brothers.

"Where were you?" Sophia asked.

"Now where," I said.

"Girls, boys, welcome to your defense training. You're going to need it," Aunt Bex said.

"Today, to test your skills, you get to be fighting teachers," Uncle Grant said. A murmur of whispers flooded through the old barn.

"I know you're excited. So let's start the fight," Aunt Bex said. "First we have Cameron Morgan! And her opponent, Anastasia Morgan, her daughter."

Fury opened inside of me. I approached the mat and so did my mom. Uncle Grant blew the whistle.

"Good luck," My mom smiled at me.

"Why didn't you tell me dad was alive and that he worked here?" I whispered, giving my first kick. My mom frowned and I knocked her down when she was confused by my question. Cheers came from some students and in the corner I saw my brothers placing bets.

My mom got to her feet. "I didn't know until last night when I saw him," she whispered, blocking one of my punches. I saw my father walk into the barn to watch the fight.

That gave my mom the opportunity to flip me upside so that I would land on my back.

"Oooh! Nice job, Mom," Sean yelled.

"So it is Zach," I said, getting to my feet.

"Yes," My mother said, sounding ashamed.

"Does he know?" I asked, blocking her kicks.

"That he's a father? No," she said, delivering a right punch.

"You are going to tell him," I said. When she didn't answer, I grew furious. I flipped her on her back. I leaned over her and said, "If you don't tell him, I will."

With a swoop of her legs she knocked me on the ground. When both fighters are on the ground that means the match is over.

Uncle Grant blew the whistle, and the students clapped, as well as my father.

"I'll tell him," she said, getting up and pulling me to my feet.

"You better, and try to convince Sean and Jay 'cause they don't believe me," I said.

"I will, I will," she said. Suddenly, the anger washed away.

"Okay, see you next class then," I said. She walked away and out of the building. I climbed off the mat as Uncle Grant said the next teacher and student.

"Hey, you fight as well as your father did," Aunt Bex said when I sat down.

"You mean as well as he does?" I smirked.

Bex raised an eyebrow.

"Aunt Bex, I know it's Zach," I said. She smiled.

"I knew you would figure it out," she winked at me.

Finally, I'm not all alone.

**Sorry but I needed a chapter before the BIG MOMENT! Please review. By the way, what's your favorite OC so far? I'm going to add guys for Sebastian and Jason who you will see more of next chapter. **

**Sorry it was so short!!!!!!**


	8. Zach and the Kids

**I'm so sorry that I don't update frequently but I have been really busy and I'm determined to finish this story. Also, I do not speak Italian so forgive me if it's wrong.**

**I don't own GG!**

**Sean's POVs:**

Thanks to Hal, I lost ten bucks to Jason. What a waste. I looked across the barn and saw Sophia, the exchange student. I only got to talk to her once, but I would totally date her. Not only is she pretty but she is really smart. It also helped that she was Hal's roommate.

"Hey, man, we have got CoveOps next," Nick said to me. Nick and Alex were really good roommates and we were getting to be really good friends. This whole spy thing might work out.

"Okay, be over in a second," I said. As I leaned over to get my bag Jason snuck up behind me and pushed me over. Annoyed by his snickers, I knocked him down with a swoop of my leg. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Could both of you get up?" Hal said in almost a childlike voice. I have only seen her this way when she was really nervous. I then realized that we had the whole barn to ourselves.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Our dad is alive" Hal said. I groaned.

"We went over this already! Our father is not Mr. Goode!" I said.

"Seriously Anastasia, get over it," Jason said. At the sound of her full name, Hal glared at him. He only used her real name when he was absolutely serious.

"I mean it! I positive," she said. I looked in her eyes. I knew she was telling the truth. The look she gave me made me think back to something else.

_*Flashback: 10 years ago*_

Five-year-old Sean shuddered as another crack of thunder sounded outside his bedroom window. Jason hurried over to him.

"Bruder, I'm scared!" Jason said. Just then, Hal ran into the room, crying.

"Mommy's asleep and I can't wake her up!" she sobbed, "I wish I had a Daddy right now!"

Sean pulled her close as lightening lit up his room. Both of his siblings were afraid of thunderstorms.

"At least we have each other," Jason mumbled softly. That made Hal smile and soon they all fell asleep on the floor.

_*End*_

Ever since the thunderstorm, I had a secret protectiveness towards Hal. I didn't trust the other boys and made sure that my sister was undateable. But there was always one man that hurt her the most. Her father. I made sure that he would never hurt her again.

"Why won't you believe me?" Hal said in a hurt voice.

"Because it's not true!" Jason said and stormed off.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for class," I said. She gave me puppy dog eyes. "Let's go!"

"Why don't you like talking about Dad?" Hal asked. Because it hurts too much, I almost said.

"Just drop it, okay?" I said, as we entered the main building.

"See! You don't like talking about him!" Hal said.

"I just don't want to be late for class," I shot back.

"No! You don't like Dad!" Hal said as I started towards Sublevel One.

"Well, I never exactly had a father, and neither have you! How do we know to trust this guy, anyways?" I said.

"Because Mom loved him," Hal said softly.

"Yeah, past tense of love. He could have changed for all we know," I said.

"Not true. People rarely change!'

"People change all the time. He could be a serial killer!"

"You heard Granny, he was always protecting Mom!"

"Maybe he didn't want us!" I shouted. Her face looked like she was surprised and hurt.

"Not true."

"How do you know?" I said slowly.

"Spy," she said, pointing to herself.

"Sorry, James Bond, but your not a physic!" I said.

"Whatever," she mumbled, taking a seat. I took a seat next to Alex.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"No where," I said as my mom and Mr. Goode came in.

"Welcome to CoveOps. You will learn to work together throughout this year. It won't be easy and you will have to be on your toes the whole time. No matter how hard it gets, it will help you prepare for the life ahead of you," Mr. Goode said.

I watched him and my mom discuss something quickly. Was this man my father? As I studied him, I could see the resemblance of Jason and Hallie.

"Today, we will work with lie detectors," my mom said, handing each of us a ring. "Now pair off."

I was going to work with Alex, but then Sophia came over.

"Wanna work together?" she said, giving me a playful smile.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, who are you closest to in your family?" she said.

"Easy, Jason. He's the only other guy," I said. "What's the best part about Italy?"

"The food!" she said.

"You're lying," I gave her a smirk.

"Okay, so maybe the guys but the food comes second," she smiled.

"Really? Who's the best looking guy you have seen?" I said.

She didn't answer me right away. She just looked around the room. "Answer it!" I said. She mumbled something to herself. "What?" I said, not hearing a word. She built up some courage to say,

"You."

She started blushing furiously and looked down. I smiled and tilted her head up.

"Then how about doing something with me this Saturday?" I smiled at Sophia.

"Okay!" she nodded eagerly. I gave a small laugh.

"Meet me in the library?"

"How about at 3?"

"Like as in a study date?" I suggested.

"Sure, totally. I have so much to do." She said. The more we talked, the more I liked her.

"Okay class is over," my mom said. "Sean, Jason, Hal, your staying back, though."

I gave a confused look to Hal and Jason. They just shrugged.

"Zach, could you just come here for a sec."

"Um, alright," Zach said, confused. "Cam, what's going on?"

"There is something you have to know. These are your kids," my mom said.

"What?" Zach said shocked, looking at us. "No wonder why you were acting so weird at lunch," He said to Hal. She hugged him and he was taken back by it. Jason's fists were clenched.

"You lied again, Mom" he said through clenched teeth.

"I never meant to Jason! I never wanted it to happen this way," my mom said.

"But it did!"

"Um, Jason, right? Listen-," Zach started.

"You're not my father!" Jason said. He was fuming and Hal hid behind me.

"Jason, chill," I said, trying to calm him down.

"No!" He ran out.

"Zach, I'm so sorry that this had to happen!" my mom said.

"Its going to be okay, its fine," he said soothingly.

'This is my entire fault," Hal whispered to me.

"It is going to be alright," I said.

"I just wanted to know my father!" She said.

"And that's ok! Jason will be fine," I said.

Zach ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I have kids. I need to make it up to Jason. He must hate my guts. I am the worst father ever!"

Not knowing what else to do, I stuck out my hand and said, "Hey I'm Sebastian."

**Sorry, I know it's short. I love how Sebastian can make an awkward situation turn weird. Plus I think he and Sophia make a cute couple! Please review!**


	9. Fighting and Making Up

**I feel really awful about not updating in forever and I'm very sorry! Hopefully this will make thing better.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

Zach's PoV:

I looked at the kid in front of me. Sebastian was his name, I think. He was strong and he had Cammie's eyes. The eyes I first fell in love with on the elevator.

"Um, could you shake my hand? Its kind of awkward," He said, shifting his feet.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm sorry," I said, shaking his hand. The girl that hugged me, Anastasia, I think, was standing there next to her brother. They looked a lot alike. She was behind her brother, who standing in front of his sister.

"So, will one of you tell me what's happened in the past, fifteen years," I said, looking at Cammie. She was looking down, almost ashamed. I thought about what my other son had said. About how Cammie lied, again.

"Well, you haven't missed much," my daughter said. It was so weird, having a daughter. She gave me a full detailed story about each of the triplets and how they found out about Gallagher Academy.

"Sean, Hal, do you mind letting me talk to your father?" Cammie said softly. The girl grinned while the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, Hal, let's go check on Jason," Sean said, pulling on his sister's arm. They walked out of the room.

"You could have told me," I said, looking at Cammie. "Why did you leave? Was it because you thought I wouldn't be a good enough father?"

"No, I thought that we both weren't ready to become parents. My first plan was to put them up for adoption, but I was very stubborn about it. One look at them, and I knew I couldn't give them up. You were so happy, and I just felt that I couldn't burden you with children," she said, looking at me, and then looking down again.

"Burden me? What, did you think I hate kids? That I would abandon you? That I would love you any less?" I asked. "If you thought that then you didn't know me at all."

"How could I know you? You were always so cryptic and mysterious! You never opened up to anyone and you certainly never opened up to me!" she said, her voice getting stronger. "I was always asking questions that you wouldn't answer! Maybe if you answered some, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"What? So it's my fault, now? You're the one that ran away! You're the one that lied to everyone! Take some responsibility! It didn't have to be this difficult, but you're making it that way! Face the truth, Cam; you are the only one to blame here!" I shouted. Her eyes welled up with tears, and I regretted shouting at her. I was only making it harder for her. I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry. I only lashed out at you because I was angry and confused.

"You have every rite to be angry and confused. You are right about me not being responsible. You're right about everything," she murmured. "I'm so sorry I had to put you through this."

"Its okay, I'm here to help," I said soothingly. "The only thing we can do now is what's best for the kids." She nodded in agreement.

"This is a mess. I feel like a horrible mother," she said. I wiped away a tear.

"You're a better parent than I am. I am the worst father in the history of forever," I said.

"Well, you didn't know about your kids. I lied to them and caused them so much pain. More pain than anyone should have to go through. Who knows if they will ever be able to forgive me? I just wish they could," She said, her voice a weak whisper.

"It'll get better, I promise. But first, I think I should go talk to Jason. He seemed really upset," I said.

"Yeah, Jason usually never lashes out like that. I wonder what got into him," Cammie said.

Jason's POV:

I wandered around the empty halls, my hands balled up into fists. I was so angry. How could he just stand there and act like he was so innocent. Everyone said how great he was and how much he loved my mom. If he loved my mom so much, why didn't he look for her? And why would my mom lie to me like that?

Even as I thought it, I knew the answer. _Because she's a spy and she tried to do what's best for you._ Well, HE could have been a better father. _It's not his fault he didn't know about us. _Well Hal and Sean are traitors. Hal who hugged him like he was the greatest person alive and Sean who just stood there. Sean! He was always the one saying how the only way he would meet his father was so he could kick his ass. We both heard Hallie cry herself to sleep because she didn't have a father, and now they're all down there acting like best friends! _Maybe I overreacted when I stormed out._

**(A/N the italics is Jason's conscience.)**

"Jason! Wait up!" Hallie cried after me.

"Dude, seriously, wait!" Sean said after her. I ignored them and kept walking. Sean caught up with me though, and stood in my path.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"Anywhere away from _him,_" I said,

"You mean Dad?" Hal said. Great, she was already calling him, Dad.

"Sorry to disappoint Daddy's Little Girl. When's the Father-Daughter dance, princess," I snapped at my sister. I saw hurt flash across her eyes and wished I could take the words back. Sean saw her pained expression and glared at me. We were both protective of her, but he was more than me.

"Just because you need someone to blame things on, doesn't mean it has to be him! He never did anything to us!" she said back at me. I stepped closer.

"He left us! He didn't want us! He doesn't care about us! Haven't you learned, Hal, you shouldn't trust strangers and believe in empty promises! He's just going to abandon us again and you are going to get hurt!" I yelled, frustrated. Why was she so blind with hope?

"You're wrong!" she said, tears filling her eyes. She ran down the hallway.

"I ought to kick your ass, but I understand that you're angry, man, and the first thing that you have to do is chill out," Sean said. I took a breath.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a little bit," I admitted.

"Okay good, now the next thing that you have to do is apologize to Hal and…Zach," Sean said, taking a pause before his name. I could tell that he was uncomfortable saying Dad, because I was, too.

"Fine," I grumbled. It wasn't that hard because I saw Zach walking right toward us.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he seemed genuinely worried.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sean said, giving me a look.

"I'm sorry for storming out like that. I was a little…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Disappointed?" Zach guessed.

"No, not disappointed. Why would I be that?" I said.

"Because I'm the worst person to have as a father," he said.

"No, you're not. Hitler, now that would be the worst person to have as a father," Sean pointed out. Zach laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

"I always am," Sean said. I rolled my eyes.

"You get that from me," Zach said jokingly.

"So, um, what are we supposed to call you?" I said, the question lingering in my head.

"Um, I guess Dad if you want, or Zach is fine, too," He said.

"Hal's pretty content with calling you Dad," I scoffed.

"Yeah, but us, not so much," Sean said.

"Speaking of Hal, where is she?" Zach asked.

"Probably in her room. She's upset," I said.

"Because of me?" Zach asked.

"No, because of me," I said. I looked at the ground, guilty. I wish I took back what I said to her. Talking with Zach now made me realize that it wouldn't be so bad having a father. It might actually be nice.

"But, I swear, if you even _think_ about hurting her, I will murder you in your sleep."

Sean's threat made me come back to reality, and just like that, our 'fun family bonding moment' was over.

Hallie's POV:

I ran into my dorm room and closed the door. I slide down the wall with my back as I cried.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Serena walked in from the bathroom. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, struggling my feet.

"Did someone pick on you? I'll hurt them if you want me, too," she said, putting her arm around me. I smiled.

"No but thanks. I appreciate it. Besides, I think it's looked down upon if a teacher attacks a student," I said.

"Wait, a teacher made you cry? Did you get punished or something?" She asked.

"No, it's not like that. Actually, it's not the teacher's fault at all. It's my brother's," I said.

"Which brother and which teacher?" Serena asked. Serena wasn't usually the type to pry into other people's business, but I trusted her enough to tell her the whole story.

"And you can never tell anyone!" I said, after getting it off my chest.

"Wow. And I thought I had family problems!" she said. I gave her a confused look. "I guess I should explain. My dad has been in jail practically my whole life. When he gets out, he's usually on drugs or something like that. My mom was a single mom. She is constantly working jobs just so we can eat. I am constantly blaming my mom for what my dad did to us. We used to fight nonstop, but now we don't talk at all. Gallagher accepted me because I had no place to go. That's why I don't fit in as much," Serena said. I was shocked.

"Hallie, I'm sorry," Jason came running into the room. "Oh, hi Serena,"

"Hi, Jason, Sebastian," Serena waved to fingers as Sean appeared behind Jason.

"Its okay, I forgive you," I said to Jason, before adding, "But learn how to knock!"

Jason smiled, "Okay. Deal." I smiled back. He turned and left, taking Sean by the arm. Serena looked at me.

"Nobody knows, okay?" she said. I nodded. Sophia entered the room, and she was blushing.

"I can't believe it. Sophia and blushing don't go together, unless there is a boy involved," Serena said. This made Sophia blush more (I didn't think that was possible).

"Oh, Serena, you really don't know what its like to fall madly in love, do you?" Sophia asked. She blinked again, her emerald eyes were staring into the distant.

"You're madly in love? With who?" Serena asked.

"I'm not in love! Well, not yet at least, but I think I might!" Sophia squealed. I thought about the one boy that she might love. The same boy that has punished me in every sibling way possible (and that includes hanging my underwear up a flag pole for the entire freshman class to see!).

"Ew, there is no way you are falling in love with Sean!" I said.

"My dear, Anastasia, love is complicated. Love is linked with fate, and everyone knows you can't stop fate!" she said. Serena held me back while I tried to hurt my friend. Honestly, I felt like I was going to throw up. It was sick the way she lusted after him. Sean is a player, and I have met many of his girlfriends, but he's never dated a close friend. I am very grateful for that.

"It also helps that we have a date!" Sophia exclaimed. I calmly asked Serena to let me go. I marched over to the East wing and found my brother's dorm. Nick answered the door and I instantly locked eyes with my brother, who was sitting on his bed, reading. I grabbed the pillow from under his head and started beating him with it.

". YOU. ASK. . ROOMATE!" I said, beating him with his own pillow.

"Ow! Hal quit it!" He complained. I ignored his pleas and continued hitting him. Jason grabbed me from behind and pulled me backwards.

"Hal, what's the matter with you?" He turned to Nick, "And why didn't you stop her?"

"You told the entire Blackthorne student body that if anyone touched her; you beat them to a pulp!" Nick exclaimed. No wonder all the boys looked away when I walked past them in the hallway. I took the pillow and started to hit Jason. Sean took the pillow from me so I started hitting Jason with my fists.

"Ow! Seriously, Hal, calm down!" he said, after I made contact with his nose. Sean grabbed me from behind and held my hands against me back.

"Hallie, listen to me. You can't control what we say or who we date, so get over it. We only said those things because we were looking out for you, and if Sophia and I want to date, let us," Sean said. As much as I hate to admit it, they were right.

"Fine, but if I hear you threatening anymore guys, I will make sure you won't live to see tomorrow!" I said.

"Fine, that's fair," Jason said, but Sean mumbled something about 'keeping hands to themselves'.

"Okay then, bye." I said, leaving the room. Jason closed the door behind me. I faintly heard Nick say 'So can I date your sister?' followed by someone being hit.

Sometimes, I really hate the protectiveness that they have on me.

"I'm sorry," I said, bumping into someone.

"No it's my fault," someone said, smiling at me. I just found out how to get the perfect revenge on my brothers.

**Dun dun da! I'm sorry it was short but I wanted to update. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Michael and the Brooch

**ALMOST. FINISHED! Yeah, there's only going to be like two or three more chapters and I have already planned the ending and stuff. I don't know why but I can't seem to update frequently with this story. Plus I have gotten wrapped up in other stories that have kept me busy but I really want to finish this one. Hopefully before the year ends.**

Hallie's POV:

His name was Michael. He was strong, like could beat Sebastian strong, and he was smart, as in smart enough to beat Jason at a chess match. But the one thing that made him really perfect was that he had a bad reputation with girls. There had been more than one rumor of him hitting a girl.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Don't be an idiot because you're going to get hurt. I have already taken care of that though. I know where Sean and Sophia are going out on a date and I'll take Michael there. It's some diner in Roseville. It's pretty public so I doubt anything bad will happen.

I grinned to myself as I walked to my dorm. The plan would be perfect. Sean would cancel his date with Sophia and go after Michael. That way he wouldn't hurt Sophia. And Jason would be pissed but he'd get over it.

"Whoa, why are you grinning like a maniac?" Serena said when I entered the room. Angela came back and was helping Serena with homework while Sophia was reading the Italian Vogue on her bed.

"No reason. I'm just happy," I shrugged and went to lie down on my bed.

"So, what are you going to do on our town visit?" said Angela, not looking up from the homework.

"Well, as you all know, I have a date!" Sophia said and giggled excitedly. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we all know that since you haven't stopped talking about it since you walked through the door. I thought that magazine would shut you up," Serena said. Sophia looked offended, but turned back to her magazine. "What about you, Hal?"

"Not much. I'm going to be hanging out with this guy. Not really a big deal," I shrugged. Sophia perked up.

"Who?" she asked.

"Ah, nobody. Like I said, it's not a big deal."

"_Who?_" She said. Sophia loved gossip and could get anything out of anyone if she wanted to, so it was useless hiding it from her.

"Just this sophomore named Michael," I said as leaned over to my dresser and tried to pick a nail polish on top.

"Hallie, don't!" Angela said, her head popping up from the homework.

"Why? What's the matter?" I said innocently as I picked the red and started to paint my nails.

"He is most definitely the wrong person to be with. Do you know what happened to his last girlfriend, Katie? She was hospitalized because he beat her, but they never found proof and she was too afraid to confess anything," Sophia said.

"Yeah, he makes Mel Gibson look like My Little Pony," said Serena.

"I'm not going to date him. I'm just going on a date with him. I think there's a slight difference. Besides, we'll be in a public place the whole time. Nothing to worry about," I said.

"Fine, but take this just in case," Angela said, handing me a brooch.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's an emergency button but it's disguised as a brooch. If you're in trouble, just push the middle jewel," she said.

"Fine, I'll take it. Who does it alert?" I asked, finishing painting the first coat of nail polish.

"Us, of course. As well as anyone else if want," Serena said.

"Whatever," I said, doubting that I would actually push the button. It could ruin the plan if I did

_**Page Break**_

That Saturday was the day we got to go into town. Sophia helped us with our outfits, hair, and make up while she non-stopped talked about Sean. It was starting to get on my nerves a bit.

We gathered in the Grand Hall. Most of the student body was there. I hadn't talked to Sean or Jason since I went to their dorm.

"Hey, I'm going to look for Sean," Sophia said. I nodded. I was really worried about her because I didn't want her to get her, especially by my brother. Then she would hate me.

Some one put their hand over my eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"

"Oh, hey Michael," I said, turning to face him. I noticed how much bigger he was compared to me. He had at least four inches on me. I hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

"Nice brooch," he said, pointing to it.

"Um, yeah, thanks," I said, smiling. So far, Michael seemed like a nice guy, and I didn't think that I would need to use it.

"So, your brothers don't care if we…" he trailed off.

"No, besides, I don't care what my brothers think," I said.

"Okay, cool. Because they told all the guys that if anyone was in a five mile radius of you, they'd kill us," he gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, they're all talk," I said, wishing they were here so I could beat them up.

"But, anyways, I hear this is your first year at Gallagher," he said. And then, the conversation took a different direction.

_**Page Break**_

On the way to the diner, we talked about my year at Gallagher, what it was like to grow up normal and other stuff like music and movies. The diner was slightly crowded when we got there, and I saw Sean and Sophia sharing a milkshake. I almost made a face.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be this crowded," Michael said, pulling me into one of the booths. The diner had a 50's style where it was mainly for burgers and fries. (**A/N This was mentioned in one of the books. Anyone know where?) **

"So, you never told me what it's like at Blackthorne," I said. He looked a little unsure for a second but then started speaking.

"Yeah, it's cool, for the most part. Our teachers are a little stricter than yours but not by much," he said.

"Oh, that's cool. Where is it?" I asked.

"That's classified, but I think that you'll find out later," he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I probably will," I said. "So how'd you find this place?"

Then he launched into a series of boring stories that I wasn't paying attention to. What I did pay attention to was Sean and Sophia who were behind Michael. I purposely laughed really loud at Michael's corny jokes and eventually Sean noticed us. He glared at Michael's back and Sophia seemed to notice this. She turned and saw Michael and I, but glared at me for coming here.

"Hey, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"You seem a little distant, that's all," Michael said.

"Sorry, I just got distracted," I apologized. Michael turned around and scanned the back tables. There were a group of Gallagher seventh graders at one table, some football players at another, and then Sean and Sophia.

"Oh, now I see why you were distracted," he said.

"You do?" I said. God, he must think I'm obsessed with my brothers or something.

"Yeah. I think we better go," He said, climbing out of the booth.

"Okay," I said, following him and taking one last glance at the back.

He opened the door for me and we walked out. It was a little dark out, but not completely night yet. We walked in total silence. I felt bad and felt I had to say something.

"I'm sorry," I said. He stopped and turned towards me.

"No, I totally get it," he said. He almost looked annoyed.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't peg you for the type of girl who stares at a whole football team while she's on a date," he said. At first, I wanted to laugh because he thought I was staring at those boys, but then I realized what he had said.

"Wait, are you calling me a whore?" I said.

"Wow, you catch on quick," he said, annoyed now. "C'mon, let's go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere," I said, and turned the other way, going back to the diner.

"I said let's go," He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in the direction of Gallagher. Maybe my roommates were right after all. This was a bad idea.

"Ow, let go. You're hurting my wrist," I said. I pulled my wrist and accidentally hit him. Suddenly, I made him very angry.

The next moment was a blur, and I don't really remember what happened. All I remember was him grabbing my wrist and snapping it like a twig and then I was on the ground. I'm pretty sure I hit my head because the world went black.

The last thing I saw was someone running towards me.

_**Page Break**_

Cammie's POV:

I put my head in my hands. Oh god, how could I let this happen? My baby girl was in the Gallagher hospital with a broken wrist and a small concussion, all because of a stupid boy with anger management problems.

"I saw her with him. I saw her with him and I didn't even stop them from leaving," said Sean. Hallie woke up a while ago, but she was still resting. Zach appeared from her room.

"How is she?" I asked, worried out of my mind.

"She's fine," he assured me.

"Thank goodness you were there to get that boy off her. Who knows what the damage could have been?" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Can we go see her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Zach said. Sean and Jason both went into her room.

"So what are we doing about that Michael kid?" I asked.

"I was going to expel him from Blackthorne, but he already knows too much," Zach said. "We're putting him in CIA jail for a short amount of time because we don't want him spilling any secrets. Also he has some community service. Not too much. I still want to kill the kid."

"Same. Poor Hallie," I said.

"Cammie, she was being irresponsible. Sound like anyone you know?" he asked.

"Like mother like daughter. Zach, summer break is coming up soon. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we could switch off every two weeks. If the kids want. I want to get to know them more. Have them hate me less," He said.

"They don't hate you, and neither do I. You can't really blame yourself for not knowing them," I said, feeling bad for denying him access to his children.

"Well, I don't want you to take all the blame," he said. I realized we were still holding each other. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What about custody rights?" I asked.

"There's always joint custody. Everything will work out, I promise," he said.

"You usually break promises."

"Not this one," He said. I realized how much I missed him over the years. I have only ever thought about the kids and never thought about how much they needed a father.

"Cammie…," he started, but I interrupted him by planting my lips on his.

**Wow, lame, I know, but it's kinda important for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure I'm ending it next chapter, just letting you know.**

**Reviews make magical butterflies heal Hallie and get Cammie and Zach together. Hopefully. Unless I'm feeling mean and cause more problems to happen }:)**


	11. The End

**YIKES! I seem to have forgotten about this story, but no need to worry because this is finally…THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**It's true; this is the last chapter of this story. It's sad because I have spent 2 years on this and it is my first story. It didn't seem like it would ever end! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm Ally Carter?**

Cammie's POV:

My lips moved in synch with Zach's and my arms found their way to connect behind his neck. I missed the feel of his lips on mine. I haven't been kissed or even held in so long, I had forgotten how good it felt. Zach responded almost immediately which deepened the kiss.

"Hey, Mom, uh….Whoa!" Jason said in surprise when he walked out of the room. Zach broke away but still kept me in his arms.

"Yes?" He said to Jason.

"Um, never mind. You two look like you're busy at the moment. I'll just ask later," Jason said, obviously uncomfortable. He quickly slipped back into the room.

"I missed you so much, Cam. You're a little too good at hiding," Zach said while looking at me.

"I missed you too. I wanted to tell, I did, but I was scared that you might be angry or want to put them up for adoption. I also didn't want them to become spies because I was afraid that one of us or one of the kids would get hurt. I didn't think that you wanted to raise them in a normal life so I decided to let you keep your career and just take care of the kids in a normal environment. Who was I kidding? Of course they'd be spies, it's in their blood," I said.

"Listen, we can't change the choices you made in the past. We just have to fix some of the problems and focus on raising our children so that they're the best they can be. Where are you going to be living?" Zach asked.

"Some apartment, I think," I said, unsure.

"Why don't you come and live with me. I inherited a house from an uncle, and I have entirely too much space," Zach said, persuading me.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," I said.

"C'mon, Cam. We should at least try, for the sake of the kids. So they know what it's like to live with both of their parents," Zach was too convincing. He always got what he wanted and now he was going to get his way again.

"It's a big commitment," I said.

"It's only three months, just for the summer. If you hate it so much, then we'll change it, okay? We should at least try," he said.

"I'll think about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see my daughter," I said as we untangled ourselves from each other.

"Correction: _our _daughter," Zach smirked at me.

**(1 week later)**

Hallie's POV:

My head was fine, just a slight concussion, and I started to learn how to live with one hand. The worst of my pain was from the guilt I felt. After I was out of the infirmary, Sophia and Sean apologized for being so absorbed in each other and not helping me. They said that they both agreed to take some time apart. I got what I wanted, and I wasn't the least bit happy. I realized that they were very cute together, and they still didn't know the total truth; which is why I asked them to both be in the library this afternoon.

I said at one of the round tables in the back, using my one hand to carefully put my books down. I sat down and waited and Sean came two minutes later.

"Hey, Hal, where's Jason? I thought he usually came to these study sessions," Sean said, sitting down across from me. I told Sean and Sophia that I wanted to study with them so that they would both come. I didn't tell them that the other was going. Sophia avoids Sean like he's the black plague, because it hurts too much to be around him and ignore him.

"He's not coming to this one," I said, trying to be as vague as possible. Sophia came shortly after and took a seat next to me.

"Wait, I thought this was just going to be you and me," she said when she noticed Sean.

"No, it's not," I said.

"Hal, what's the big idea?" Sean said, a little annoyed. "Why are we both here?"

"Because I have something to tell you both and I want to do it all at once, instead of repeating it," I said, shyly.

"Okay, we're listening," Sophia said.

"It's about that night when Michael attacked me. I knew he was going to be dangerous and I knew Sean wasn't going to like him. I also know that Sophia doesn't really like it when guys don't pay much attention to her on the first date and that Sean would hopefully get angry and be too distracted. Basically, I was trying to sabotage your first date. I did this because Sean, I know you have a reputation for cheating and for not being there, and I really didn't want Sophia getting hurt. I also thought it would put a strain on our friendship when she did get hurt. I thought it was for the best, but obviously it wasn't. I'm really sorry. You guys are good together, and I want you to make up," I said, getting it all off my chest.

Surprisingly, Sophia hugged me. "Hallie, thanks for looking after me, but I'm a big girl. And no matter what happens between me and Sean, I won't let that affect out relationship."

"Sean?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. There's just one thing I'm mad about; how you think I have a reputation for hurting girls. I know I have made stupid mistakes in the past in previous relationships, but Sophia's different. I really care about her, and I'm going to do my best to make her happy. I could never hurt her like that. She means too much to me," Sean explained.

"Really?" Sophia said, walking over to him. He stood up.

"Really," he smiled. Then they started making out.

"Well, okay, this just got awkward. Glad you too are back together," I said grabbing my book and trying to keep from gagging. I guess I had to study for finals some place else.

As I headed down the hall, I passed Jason.

"Hey, are you headed towards the library?" I said.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Don't. Sophia and Sean are making out, and it's really gross," I said.

"Really? You know, I caught Mom and Dad kissing too. It was so gross. Thanks for the warning though," he said, turning around and heading back to his dorm. At least I still had one family member who was normal.

Cammie's POV:

I have been avoiding Zach for a week now and let me tell you, it has not been easy.

He keeps asking me about the living situation, or tries to I should say, but I keep ignoring him. I have yet to tell the kids about his offer and I know that they would be willing to go, but if I'm under Zach's roof, I was at risk of falling back in love with him. He hasn't even dumped Tina yet, which worries me. I haven't seen Tina, but I know they're still together.

"Cammie! I'm glad I could catch up with you," Zach said. I turned and started walking the other way.

"Wait, Cam! It's about the Co Ops final!" Zach said.

"Wow, its finals week already?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure goes by quickly, huh?" he said.

"I can't believe that Sean made it through an entire semester without blowing up something," I said in disbelief. Zach laughed.

"I heard he did in C&A," Zach said.

"Oh god. Okay, what about the exam?" I said.

"Well, what I was thinking was maybe we could have the kids scale up a wall instead of that other thing we had," Zach said, showing me a map of the exam. The final was for the girls and boys to retrieve something, and we had to make an obstacle course to make it more difficult. We were combining our exam and Grant's and Bex's exam together since there would be physical fighting involved.

"I also checked with Grant, and we're have six operatives fly in to help fight," Zach said. I nodded my approval.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Also, Cam, are you busy tomorrow? It's a Saturday so we have the night off," Zach said.

"Why don't you ask Tina?" I said, sounding a little bitter.

"Tina? Why? Oh wait, Cammie! It wasn't anything serious, I promise. I broke it off when I found out about the kids. That's why you haven't seen her around, she left in a fury when she found out," Zach explained.

"Well then, I guess I'm free tomorrow," I said.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 6," Zach smirked at me and kissed me lightly. He started walking away when he turned around and yelled, "Wear something nice!"

_**Page Break**_

"So where's he taking you?" Hallie asked as I started getting ready for the 'date'.

"He didn't tell me. He just said to 'wear something nice.' Whatever that means," I said. We were in my dorm because teachers get their own personal rooms. I was standing in front of the mirror in my dress applying mascara. Hal came by and was curious on why I was dressing so nicely and I told her. Now she was sitting on my bed, watching me get ready, and firing questions non stop.

"I bet he's taking you to dinner," she said.

"He probably is," I said, putting in dangly earrings.

"What are you going to order?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hal. I don't know where he's taking me, remember?" I said, putting on perfume.

"Oh yeah, you're right. What perfume are you wearing?" she asked just as I put the bottle down.

"I don't know! Check the bottle, Hal!" I said, frustrated. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. Do I look okay?"

"Mom, you look awesome. Don't sweat it," Hal said. We heard a knock and the door and she said, "Okay, he's here. Have fun and don't break curfew!"

"Imitating me is not appreciated, Anastasia," I said seriously.

"Sorry," she said. She seemed to be more tolerant with people. Normally she throws a fit.

"Good, now get back to your dorm, young lady. I don't want to hear that you were wandering the halls after we left. Got it?" I said. She nodded and opened the door. There stood Zach, wearing a suit and waiting for me.

"Looking good," she said to him before turning down the hallway. He laughed and turned to me.

"Wow, you look amazing," He said. "Let's go."

_**Page Break**_

Zach drove us into Roseville with the car he came with. He made small talk but seemed to change the subject every time I asked him where we were going. He would smirk and say "Now, Cammie, spies are patient. Or did you forget that?".

Even after 15 years, the man was still as secretive and annoying as he was before.

"Um, Zach, we just left Roseville," I pointed out.

"I know. The restaurant is on the outskirts of town," he smirked at me. Just then I saw a cute little restaurant lit up with twinkling lights and a beautiful terrace patio out back. Zach turned into the parking lot and parked. He got out and somehow made his way to my door really quickly and then opened my door for me.

"Oh, I see you learned some manners over the years," I said, getting out. We started walking.

"I had them before, you just didn't notice," he said, putting his arm around my waist. He approached one of the waiters outside and said his reservation. We were led to a nice table in the back outside and took our seats.

"I can't believe the semester went by so fast," I said, as we looked at our menus.

"Yeah, the triplets caught up pretty quickly," Zach said.

"The get that from my side," I smiled at him. A waiter came and took our orders.

"So, how was the single life for you?" I said to him.

"It was very boring. Tina was the only girl I dated since I mostly focused on my job and looking for you. After I handed over the search to your mother and friends, I realized how lonely I was," he explained then taking a sip of wine. "How many boyfriends did you have?"

"Oh none. Being a single mom took up all of my time. Plus, I didn't really meet many people since I didn't know anyone when I first moved. The only reason I met people was because of the kids," I said. "I'm sorry for not letting you be a part of their childhood."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me by telling me what I missed," Zach said. I smiled and began telling story after story, like how Jason won the 4th grade spelling bee and how Sean threw up all over Hallie's Barbie dolls when he was 3.

"So what were your missions like?" I asked when our food came.

"Oh, I can't tell you. Top secret," he said, probably to annoy me.

"Fine. I don't care much anyways," I smirked at him. A flash of surprise came across his face but he quickly regained composure.

"Well played, Morgan. I know you're dying to know inside," he said.

"You're too cocky, you know that?" I said. He laughed. "Did you invite me to this dinner just to show me that your ego hasn't shrunk?"

"No, but I did invite you here for a reason," Zach said.

"Oh really?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was to tell you that I love you, and I have loved you since we first met," he looked me in the eye as he said it. I was stunned. Zach was never the one to be so directly honest about his feelings.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled back. The waiter came by with the check, which Zach paid and I paid the tip. We walked out with his arm around my waist again and he opened the car door for me like a gentleman. He drove back to Gallagher and led me back to my room.

"Thank you for coming tonight," He stopped and said.

"Thank you for the dinner and for the whole night," I said. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and he turned and started walking away.

"Oh, and Cammie, I have another surprise for you on Monday," he said before leaving.

_**Page Break**_

After the date, I didn't see Zach for the rest of the weekend and all of Monday morning. I wondered where he was. Also, the triplets were upset that I didn't bring home leftovers because they were then forced to eat Grandma's cooking, which is a lot worse than they expected.

The Grand Hall was bustling with students running to get to class. It was finals week and everyone was super stressed, even the teachers. I hated finals more as a teacher than a student did.

"Hey, Gallagher girl," Zach said, coming up to me. We stood in the middle of the Hall, right at the center of the sea of stressed out students.

"Hey, there you are," I said.

"Here I am. Remember when we were sophomores during finals?" he said. I nodded. "We even had our first kiss right here."

"Zach where are you going with this?" I said, but he ignored me.

"Attention everyone! I just need you to be quiet for a moment," Zach yelled. The hall got quieter until it dimmed down into silence. The students froze in curiosity. Zach turned back to me and got on one knee. "

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I know we have an unconventional relationship and that we both made mistakes, but nothing makes me happier than being with you. I want you to be my wife," he said, opening a box that displayed a ring.

I stood there shocked. "What? Why now?"

"Um, better late than never, right? And since this is where we had our first kiss, I thought it would be special. It would be really nice if you gave me an answer," Zach said, still on the ground.

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I will marry you," I said. He slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up and kissed me. The students around us clapped. Off to the corner, I could see our kids grinning and cheering, I think Sean was even crying.

"This makes the living situation easier," I said. Zach laughed.

"I'm glad we're finally together," Zach said putting me down and kissing me again.

_The End._

**Pretty cheesy, but also adorable. I want to thank everyone who has ever favorited/reviewed/alerted/or even read this story. Your love and support has meant the world to me and I never would have finished if it wasn't for you. I love you all and I hope this made you happy. **

**JUST SOME QUICK NOTES:**

**No, there will not be a sequel. Sorry.**

**If you liked this story, check out Behind Computer Screens.**

**I have some stories that I rarely update (The Evil Twin, Secrets Behind Closed Doors, etc.). If you want to take over them, just PM me. I won't be updating them. Also, all of my one-shots are staying one-shots. **

**I'm leaving Fanfiction. After I finish Behind Computer Screens, I'm done. I'll say my final goodbyes then, but I'm letting you guys know. **

**Let me know how you liked this story in a review!**


End file.
